


I really really like you

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, Pattata - Freeform, Zapatterson, post 2x22, well sort of since this pairing isn't canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: Patterson and her cat allergy





	I really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Three (3) ways in which blindspot have done Patterson the dirty:  
> \- given her a cat allergy :((  
> \- not letting her date Tasha  
> \- failing to give her a first name (what do you guys think it'll be?? I know whatever it is I'm going to have a hard time matching it to her but at the same time I want to know)

"America’s most effective allergy medication, Zyrtec my ass.” Tasha glares at the packaging and its colorful lies before tossing it onto the coffee table with a sigh. “You need to just go to bed, sleep it off.”

 

“I’m fine.” Patterson insists, except that she's so congested it sounds like “I’m fibe.” Tasha smirks.

“Shud up.” Patterson growls, which would probably be a lot more intimidating if it wasn’t immediately followed by a sneeze. “‘S just allergies. ‘S not even thad bad.”

“You’re not fine.” Tasha leans forward, a half-amused-half-exasperated expression on her face. “You’re high. Like, completely stoned. I can’t believe you got high on Zyrtec without it actually helping your allergies at all.”

“I ab not high.” Patterson says, glaring at Tasha with watery red eyes. As if to prove her point, she pushes herself up off the couch and moves towards the brunette.

And immediately slumps over, collapsing in a heap on her living room floor.

Tasha can’t help but laugh as she helps the taller woman back onto the couch. “You were saying?” 

“Fug off, Tash.” Patterson manages, before sneezing several times in a row "it was your dumb cat."

Tasha deftly grabs the box of tissues off the coffee table and hands it over with a smirk. “Hey don't bring my baby Magnus into this, I told you about him and yet you still insisted date night round mines. Babe your only downfall is your allergy to cats"

Patterson looks like she’s about to deliver a scathing reply, but is cut off by a loud sneeze. She shoots Tasha an icy look before noisily blowing her nose.

“Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight instead of having to back to yours." Tasha runs a hand over Patterson's hair.

Patterson grunts, closing her red eyes. “I'll be fine, I wan' to go swimmi-nghh You cah join me" She says before sneezing, again.

Tasha rolls her eyes. “You’re even worse at flirting when you’re high on allergy meds. If you don’t go to sleep, I’m going to shoot you with a tranquiliser. Plus, its nearly midnight we are most definitely not going to go swimming especially when you are as sick as you are right now.” 

“I’b not flirting. An’ I’b not sick.” 

Tasha doesn’t bother to reply. She doesn’t need to, because at that exact moment, Patterson's body is wracked by a sneezing fit that lasts for at least half a minute before it dissolves into pathetic sniffling.

Patterson is quiet for a good couple of minutes, and Tasha almost dares to hope that she’s finally going to give in and take a much needed nap. When she’s pretty sure that the blonde was getting sleepy, she put her arms around the blonde and lifted her up. Tasha carried the taller blonde down the hall, slightly smirking at her ability to carry the 5ft8 woman. She toes open her bedroom door and lays Patterson down onto her bed. She pulls the cover from under the now sleeping figure and covers her with it.

She crouches down to bed level and moves a stray strand of hair away from the blondes' face. Tasha smiles to herself, in awe of the beauty that now lays in her bed. She never fails to remember how lucky she is that she has the blonde in her life. 

Tasha moves to get up from her position, wondering if she has anything still edible in her much-neglected fridge.

She freezes when she feels a cold hand grip hers. 

“I would take a bullet for you.” she manages with her croakey throat.

Patterson looks deadly serious, even though her eyes are watering and her his nose is running and her cheeks are bright pink. 

“I know you would.” Tasha slowly crouches back down, moving her hand so Patterson's fingers can slide into the spaces between her own. “You know the feeling is mutual, I would do anything for you.”

Tasha nods furiously. “You’re… you’re all I’ve got, you know? And I never tell you how much it means, how much I…” 

She's cut off by another sneeze. Tasha realizes that her speech is a little clearer now, wondering if the Zyrtec might be helping after all. 

"Lay with me?" She asks the brunette and Tasha could do nothing but comply.

She moves a little closer into the blonde when she gets into the bed and Patterson moves her head to lay on Tasha's chest. They stay there for a few moments, Tasha combing her fingers through Pattersons hair whilst the blonde grips Tasha's other hand like it’s a lifeline.

“I’m not… going anywhere. You know that, right?” Tasha finally speaks, giving Patterson's hand a little squeeze. “I’m right here.”

Both still having the events that happened a few months ago vividly in their heads. 

“I know.” Patterson lifts their entwined hands to her mouth, kisses the tops of Tasha's knuckles. “I just… I want you to know that you…” She seems unable to think of words for her feelings and huffs as if frustrated. “You’re really good. The best, actually. Just… I’m glad you’re here.”

Definitely still high, Tasha thinks. But she smiles down at her anyway, this woman with sweaty brunette hair and a runny nose and a total disregard for her own health, and thinks that she might be the most beautiful person in the whole world.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Patterson stares up at her, and for a moment her eyes look just a bit clearer. 

“I can’t.” Tasha smirks and gestures to the tissue box and dirty tissues on the bedside cabinet. “You’ve got germs.”

Patterson actually pouts at that, and Tasha thinks her heart might explode from how adorable it is. “I do not. It’s allergies. Not contagious.” 

“I dunno.” Tasha slightly moves her head away from the blonde. “You still look kinda gross, contagious or not.”  
Patterson lifts her head off of the brunettes chest  
“Just come here and kiss me, you ass.” 

Tasha laughs at that one, and then she actually does lift her head up from the pillow and kisses her. Patterson's lips are chapped and taste like cherry-flavored allergy medication and the kiss is clumsy and soft, and she’s pretty sure it’s the most incredible feeling she’s ever experienced.

After a few seconds she pulls away, a wide grin on her face. Patterson blinks slowly, her breath a little heavier than it probably should be, even with her allergies.

“God, I really really like you,” she breathes, almost a sigh.

Tasha swoops in for another quick peck. “I guess the feelings are mutual.”

“Tashaaaaa" Patterson whines, "Tell me you like me too" the blonde sporting her signature pout.

“Fine,” Tasha chuckles before giving in "I really really like you too, you're definitely a contender with Magnus."

"Take that, you dumb cat" Patterson says under her breath, full well knowing Tasha heard her.

"Hey leave my no. 1 boy alone, you're most definitely my no. 1 girl," Tasha grins and continues to reprimand the brunette "now go to sleep."

Patterson lets out a small yawn, "night Tash" then closes her eyes. 

"Goodnight babe" Tasha replies, breathing out a soft sigh before sleeping herself once the brunettes breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I love writing these one shots, however I'm currently writing a multi-chapter. I've got 6k written for a student/teacher au (srry I'm a sucker for those) but I have to finish it before I post the chapters bc knowing me I'll abandon it if I start posting now and this fandom deserves better! Again, THANK YOU for reading


End file.
